Project Summary: The University of Wisconsin (UW) Graduate Program in Clinical Investigation (GPCI) was developed by the UW Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) and continues to be administered by the ICTR Workforce Development group. GPCI houses multiple educational options for trainees in the translational research continuum, but all are based on a common didactic foundation encompassing biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical study design, clinical trials conduct, and the ethical and responsible conduct of research. These essential curriculum elements are shared by the Certificate in the Fundamentals of Clinical Research, the MS in Clinical Investigation, and two PhD programs. The PhD in Clinical Investigation is an applied degree in which trainees focus on the creation of novel methodologies and tools for translational science within the context of a specific biomedical discipline. The PhD in Clinical and Translational Science leverages the core curriculum to give trainees the skills and tools necessary to move their biomedical research along the translational pathway. Since its inception in 2008, GPCI has created a robust infrastructure for training future members of the translational workforce that has allowed students in the program to accumulate an impressive record of publications and research awards. For this NRSA application, new leadership has been appointed distinct from the parental UL1. David DeMets, PhD, and Elizabeth Meyerand, PhD, both have outstanding training records with mentees at all levels and are exemplary investigators in translational sciences. Specific aims include maintaining both existing, high-performing PhD programs; applying an integrated evaluation approach for continuous program improvement and longitudinal outcomes tracking; and developing recruitment strategies to foster trainee diversity and success. In addition, a new postdoctoral training program will be created for individuals with professional degrees (MD, DVM, PharmD, Nursing) to enhance the translational potential of their prior research and provide a bridge to future independent careers in translational sciences. All trainees will benefit from the existing comprehensive mentoring approach, development of individualized career development plans (ICDP), and integrated program activities including federally-mandated training (HIPAA, CITI, GCP, RCR, etc.) and additional training in team science, scientific leadership, mentor-mentee relationships, and writing manuscripts and grants. GPCI also provides career development seminars and workshops in innovation and entrepreneurship. The expanded program will support 15 two-year appointments combined in all pre and postdoctoral categories.